10 Years
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: It's been 10 years since Dirk left Zephyr Town. It's been 10 years since the two had admitted their love. 10 years later since it happened, Anita goes to Mineral Town for a vacation. She might run into an old friend. Contains DirkXAnita and a bit Graire


**Okay, so another one-shot of DirkXAnita. I actually made this for my little friend happiness in a lawl. This is for you dude/dudette XD I have no idea. I know how you like my DirkXAnita stories and since there is very little of them so here ya go! Hope you like it :D (Oh, everyone else is alowd to read it too but it's dedicated to happiness in a lawl)**

* * *

><p>Anita stared at her reflection in the water. She sighed. The wind blew her blond hair behind her. Anita's hat layed next to her in the grass. Anita remembered her best friend who she loved.<p>

"Oh Dirk... Why won't you come back? It's been 10 years since you left... I... I hope your not... Dead."

_-Flashback-_

_"Anita... I need to talk to you..." the brunette said sadly._

_Anita who was just watering her plants, stopped to look at her best friend. His head hung low with his red hat covering his brunette hair. His red jacket, which matched his hat, flowed freely in the wind._

_"What is it Dirk? Is something wrong?" she asked him._

_"Yeah, there is something wrong; big time."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well, you know how Joan had passed away a few months back and how Marian moved away back to live with her parents? I have nowhere to work, and since Ivan got married to Freya and moved next door, I can't pay the mortgage..." he whispered._

_"Oh no Dirk... Don't tell me..." she choked._

_"I'm afraid so. I had already talked to Ivan, he said it was the best thing to do. As soon as I get the house sold,I'm going to leave Zephyr Town for the city. There I can find a job," he explained._

_"Dirk please! There's got to be another way!" Anita begged. "I could give you money until you find a better job! Or you can work for me!"_

_"Sorry Anita... I already had made my decision... There's nothing you can do..." he muttered sadly._

_"Please Dirk! Don't do this to me... I... I love you!" she blurted._

_"What?" Dirk shrieked, his face redder than his hat._

_"That's right Dirk; I said it. I love you. Not Lloyde, not Angelo. You. You Dirk. I love you."_

_Dirk was shocked to hear this from the blond farmer. He just stared at her, trying to collect his thoughts._

_"I'm sorry... I... I just don't want you to leave... I shouldn't had said anything..." Anita's eyes stared at the dirt beneath her._

_Dirk took a step towards her. He lifted her chin with his fingers. Anita's eyes widen at his touch. He stared at her for a moment, before crashing his lips against her own. __Anita sqeaked at the sudden movement but quickly melted into it._

_Dirk broke the kiss for air._

_"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me. I sort of um... Love you too... But I still have to go. I'll come back though. I promise." Dirk smiled so sweetly that is could have melted Anita right then and there._

_Anita looked down. "But... I'll miss you..." she whispered._

_"And I'll miss you too."_

_"You swear you promise?" she asked._

_"I swear I promise."_

_-Flashback Ends-_

Anita twirled a Toyflower in her fingers. Her amethyst coloured eyes stared at her from the water.

"Anita!" bellowed a voice. A man in a black top hat came over to her.

"Good day, Felix. What can I do for you today?" Anita greeted, trying to sound as happy as she could.

"You've been working for _Zephyr Town _for a long while. It's only right that you get a vacation!" Felix laughed out happily.

"Oh no! I mustn't! And besides, who would watch my farm?"

"I have experience with taking care of a farm. Besides, you deserve a break! I already booked a room for you at the inn in _Mineral Town_. You'll be staying there for a week," Felix explained.

"Oh, thank you so much, Felix! When should I go pack?"

"Right now!" he laughed.

"Okay sir! Thank you!" Anita called as she raced back to her farm to pack.

Felix chuckled to himself. "That girl... She has too much energy, just like Dirk did when he lived here..."

* * *

><p>"1 Baked Corn and 1 Apple Pie!" called a red haired girl. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid.<p>

"Alright Ann! Got it!" a brunette called from the kitchen.

He sighed. "Wait, let me guess. The corn's for Gray and the pie's for Claire," he chuckled.

"Yup!" called a male and female. Dirk laughed out loudly.

"Ahh... You two never order anything else..." He gasped for air.

"Whatever..." called the male, Gray. "Gray! Be good!" scolded the female, Claire

"Sorry..." he muttered.

Dirk exited the kitchen with the orders and placed it in front of the red head and blond.

"You know Claire, your hair reminds me of my best friend..." he muttered sadly.

Claire stopped eating her apple pie. "Oh really?"

"Yup... She's also a farmer too... And... I love her..." he admitted.

"Oooh! Dirk! I didn't know you loved anyone! But, if you were in love, why did you move away and come here?" she asked.

"It's... A bit complicated..."

"Oh, sorry for asking..."

"No, it's okay."

"Aww, cute! I don't know what's cuter; my anti-social blacksmith brother Gray being in love with Claire or the-cat-look-alike-cook-who-is-so-adorable Dirk being in love with his best friend Anita who is a blond farmer like Claire!" Ann cried.

Dirk blushed and looked at the wooden floor while Gray looked at her with a death glare.

"Ann you little..." he growled.

"Woah, easy there Gray. You better not go after your sister again. I am **not **being held responsible and I won't be cleaning the mess," Dirk warned.

"Whatever..."

* * *

><p>Anita walked up to the inn with her pink suitcase in tow. She looked at her map of <em>Mineral Town.<em>

"This looks like the inn..." she muttered to herself.

Anita pushed past the doors and walked in. She saw table and chairs scattered around the room. A counter stood at the back of the room with a single cash register and a black old fashion telephone on top of it. There was a set of stairs that was at the far left which led upstairs. It led to the rooms, she guessed. Anita walked up to the counter and knocked.

"Hello...?" she called.

Ann came rushing down the staires faster than a runaway chicken.

"Hi, I'm Ann! And welcome to the _Mineral Town Inn_! What can I do for you today?" she greeted.

"Um... I'm here to get my room? I was told it was already booked."

"Okay, who booked it?"

"Uh, Felix..." Anita replied.

"And your name?"

"Anita."

"Oh so your the guest we're waiting on! Welcome to _Mineral Town_! I'll lead you to your room so if could just follow me please," Ann said as she spun herself on heels and headed towards the stairs.

"Okay, coming!" she said happily.

* * *

><p>"So, where are you from, Anita?" Ann asked once Anita was done unpacking.<p>

"_Zephyr Town_," she replied.

"Oh really? Our cook here is from there. He's really good at it too!"

"I probably don't know him."

"Yeah maybe, anyway, are you hungry? I can get you something to eat for free if you want since it's your first stay here!"

"Uh..." Anita's stomache growled.

Ann laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then! So, what do you want?"

"Um... Do you have Cream Croqettes or do you guys don't make them?"

"I can ask the cook if he can make them..." Ann muttered as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yo Cat Boy, can you make Cream Croqettes? We have a guest who wants one."

"Cream Croquettes? Well of course I can make them Ann! I personally love Cream Croquettes myself. They are my most favorite type of food in the world!" Dirk replied happily.

"Great! I'll tell her."

Ann exited the kitchen and walked back over to Anita.

"Yeah he can make them he said. It's his most favorite type of food in the world!" she laughed.

"Really? That was my best friend's favorite before he had to leave the town..." Anita whispered sadly.

"Oh it's okay Anita! I'm sure you'll see him again!" Ann said confindently.

"But it's been 10 years since I last saw him!" she cried, nearly on the verge of tears.

_'10 years ago? That's when Dirk came and started to work for us. Hmmm...' _Ann thought.

"Cream Croquettes are done!" Dirk called as he pushed out through the kitchen doors.

Anita had her head down so neither she or Dirk could recognize one another.

"Right here, Cat Boy," Ann said.

"Anyway, Anita, this is our cook Dirk. Or like most people call him, Cat Boy. Dirk, this is Anita. She's the guest we were waiting for and she's from the town where your from!" Ann cried happily, jumping slightly.

"Hi!" Dirk stretched out his hand to her. Then it hit him.

"Wait what? Her name's Anita and she's from _Zephyr Town_?" he asked loudly.

"Huh?" Anita lifted her head to stare right into Dirk's cat-like green eyes.

"Yeah that's what I said Dirk. Is there something wrong?" Ann asked.

"Dirk?" Anita shrieked as her amethyst eyes widen with shock.

"An... Anita?" Dirk asked, uncertain.

"Oh my goddess! Dirk!"

Anita jumped out of her seat and into Dirk's arms as she started to cry. Dirk immediately wrapped his arms around her body.

"You idiot! You never came back! You liar! It's been 10 freaking years! When were you planning on come back? When your 50?" Anita screamed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Anita... I... I don't know when I was coming back... When I got enough money I guess..." he whispered into her hair since her hat fell off from her sudden movement.

"You didn't even call me..." she whispered. "I was almost beginning to think you were dead!"

"I'm sorry I never called and that I made you think I was dead. I sort of um... Lost your number..." he said sheepishly.

Anita laughed as her tears started to stop falling.

"Dirk, even after 10 years you **still **act like a child!"

"Heheheh..." Dirk rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, embarrassed.

"Um, I hate to ruin the little reunion here but Dirk? Is **this **the Anita that you said that your in love with?" Ann asked curiously.

"Yes Ann, this is the Anita I was talking about," chuckled Dirk.

"Oh okay, I'm going to bug Gray and Claire about their relationship now since you got your girlfriend back!" Ann called as she raced out the door to find them.

"Dirk..." Anita whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dirk's arms snaked their way around Anita's tiny hips and pulled her closer to him. There was little to none space between them now.

"Yes...?" he whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. Their lips were just inches apart. They felt their breath on their lips. Anita licked her lips as Dirk licked his.

"I love you..." she murmured.

Dirk smirked as he started to close the gap between their lips.

"I love you too..." he muttered as their lips touched.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! I hope you all liked it! Not much to say down here but to review :3<strong>


End file.
